narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dame Dame Da
|name = Dame Dame da |band = Shiori Tomita |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 31 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 380 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 393 |type = Ending |previous song = Never Change |next song = Spinning World |composer =}} Dame Dame da (jp.だめだめ; en. It's Absolutely No Good) jest to utwór wykonywany japońską wokalistkę Shiori Tomite do 31 endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę będzie miał 2 października 2014. Obejmuje odcinki 380-393. Opis Z uśmiechem na twarzy na tle błękitnego nieba młody Naruto biegnie przed siebie. W pewnym momecie dołącza do niego młody Sasuke, a raczej go wyprzedza. Teraz oboje ścigają się na plaży. Gdy wydaje się że Naruto w końcu dotrzymie kroku towrzyszowi, ten z nienacka odskakuje zostawiając przyjaciela natyłach w niemałym szoku. Naruto może jedynie patrzeć na placy biegnącego przed siebie Sasuke. Kolejne kadry ukazują nam zamyślonych Naruto i Sasuke w różnych miejscach i porach roku. Pod sam koniec Naruto biegnie przed siebie na plaży na tle zachodzącego słońca, w pewnej chwili na niebie pokazują sie wizerunki niektórych przyjaciół Uzumakiego. Analogicznie kolejne ujęcie przedstawia Sasuke który biegnie w kierunku Naruto, po plaży ale na tle gwieździstego nieba. Wkońcu ściżki obu bohaterów się krzyżują. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= kimi ni makechaisou na kurai kimi ni nayamasaresou da kimi ni kikoecha dame dame dame da. kimi ni nagasaresou na kurai kimi ni shiteyararesou da kimi o omoccha dame dame dame da. sugu wasurecha tte dame da uzukumattecha dame da kizutsuitatte ana aitatte massugu tatteirareru you ni naritai kimi ni makechaisou na kurai kimi ni nayamasaresou da kimi ni kikoecha dame dame dame da. kimi ni nagasaresou na kurai kimi ni shiteyararesou da kimi o omoccha dame dame dame da. |-| Kanji= 君に負けちゃいそうなくらい　君に悩まされそうだ 君に聞こえちゃダメダメダメだ。 君に流されそうなくらい　君にしてやられそうだ 君を想っちゃダメダメダメだ。 すぐ忘れちゃって　ダメだ うずくまってちゃ　ダメだ 傷ついたって　穴開いたって まっすぐ立っていられるようになりたい 君に負けちゃいそうなくらい　君に悩まされそうだ 君に聞こえちゃダメダメダメだ。 君に流されそうなくらい　君にしてやられそうだ 君を想っちゃダメダメダメだ。 |-| Polski= Nawet jeśli znowu będziesz dręczył mnie, swą przewagę budował z każdym dniem, nigdy cię nie pochwalę! Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie! Nawet jeśli wciąż będziesz torturował mnie, w mej głowie z całych sił starał zagościć się nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie będę o tobie myślał! Czy zapomnieć mogę? O, nie! A może w kącie schować się? O, nie! Mimo wielkiego bólu, mimo dziury w sercu mym, chcę wciąż stać z głową dumnie uniesioną ku górze! Nawet jeśli znowu będziesz dręczył mnie, swą przewagę budował z każdym dniem, nigdy cię nie pochwalę! Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie! Nawet jeśli wciąż będziesz torturował mnie, w mej głowie z całych sił starał zagościć się nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie będę o tobie myślał! tł.Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= It seems I’m gonna be so tortured by you, I’ll be overtaken by you, But I can’t ever, ever, ever let you hear me say it. It’s seems you’re gonna do me in until I’m swept away within you, So I can’t, can’t, can’t let myself think about you. I shouldn’t forget things so soon… I shouldn’t cower in the corner… Even if I get hurt… even if a hole is opened right in me, I want to be someone who can still stand up straight. It seems I’m gonna be so tortured by you, I’ll be overtaken by you, But I can’t ever, ever, ever let you hear me say it. It’s seems you’re gonna do me in until I’m swept away within you, So I can’t, can’t, can’t let myself think about you. Ciekawostki *Jest to któryś z kolei utwór w którym akcja rozgrywa się na plaży, mimo że w serii nigdy ta sceneria nie została wykorzystana. *W endingu Sasuke reprezentuje lato i zimę, a Naruto wiosnę i jesień. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Shikamaru Nara *Sai *Sakura Haruno *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Karin *Jūgo *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden